My One And Only
by Choc0
Summary: Kyoko takes the lead role for a drama but it's not as you think, the dramas about a love triangle and Kyoko is in the middle of all this but the two co-stars who playing the roles is Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Shou who will Kyoko choice!
1. Chapter 1

**My One And Only.**

**Chapter 1.**

Kyoko just finish doing her scene for Dark Moon and was really tired she looked over and saw Ren talking to Yashiro-San his manager, he

looks really happy with the scene they just done together. BANG! In came the President of L.M.E with his usual very dramatic and weird

entrance shock everyone,

"ohhh hello there Kyoko I was just looking for you"

the President had this look the same look he had when he wanted Kyoko to do that very dangerous task (being Setsu Cain little sister).

"Oh hey President so why you looking for me for you to come to the set",

he also look quite excited about something

"I have a lead role that I really want you to play no matter what!"

She thought he look a bit suspicious but the President always have these mad ideas

"well I don't mind since I don't have any jobs to do lately"

the President jumped up in excitement and made this hugh grin,

"great this will really help you in showbiz Kyoko since it's quite a famous drama it's called My One And Only".

Ren and Yashiro-San walked over to where they were

"hello there President, emm Mogami-San do you want a lift home?"

She looked back at Ren and was delighted to hear this

"oh o...-"

the President jump in between them

"oh hey Ren have you consider what I said yesterday?"

Ren look at the President for a few minutes then at Kyoko

"well I'll gladly take it"

Ren gave that usual sparkly kind of smile to the President

"so Mogami-San ready?"

She looked between them two wondering what they were saying since the

president seems to be in a more happier mood but didn't want to think about it too much

"umm I'm ready then Tsuruga-San"

the two of them walked off by themselves while Yashiro-San was still with the President who still had that grin

"he doesn't know does he?"

the President made a bigger grin an evil grin

"no he doesn't know"

he a very dramatic laugh to Yashiro-San

"hahaha all he knows is that he will be in a love triangle and Kyoko is in the middle of all his and he's one of the rival boys,

hmmm now I wonder if Fuwa Shou has excepted my request to him yet?"

they both watch them two walking away not knowing what they in for.

Meanwhile at Fuwa Shou's company...

"What! You want me to star in a drama?"

Shou looked at Shoko-San his manager since he never really get these kind of jobs,

"yes I want you to take this job it will really help you in the future and also Kyoko will be one of your co-stars on this drama"

he turn his head

"what really! umm I'm mean so what if she on the show it doesn't matter to me"

she smiled gently at Shou who's still deniying he doesn't have any feelings of the sort for Kyoko when he really cares about her a lot.

"Hmm really then i guest you don't want the job then"

he jump to his foot

"NO! I DIDNT SAY I DIDNT WANT THE JOB!"

Shoko-san giggled at the way he acted and wentoff with the paper works, Shou look out the window happily not knowing what awaits him.

Find out next chapter :)

Hey guys hope u liked it since it's my first time writin a story, the  
chapters probally goin to be a bit short sorr but I'll try to write as  
much as I could since i can't really write that long :l  
Please could u review I want yr opinion on the story, good and bad  
comments since yr my readers :B thnx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Something seems to be going on at the Recording studio today, at the meeting room where everyone

is including the president for the drama show Kyoko has frozen up in her seat, everyone was looking at her

seeing how shocked she was, the producer broke the news for her that her co-star in the love triangle is Tsuruga Ren.

"emm I need to go outside for a bit"

she got up and walk outside she pause in front of the door for a moment

"OMG Tsuruga Ren is really going to be my co-star my co-star",

she started to jump about and started to roll on the floor meanwhile through the gap of the door everyone was watching how excited she is now

"hahaha did you see her face"

said the President, the President only came by to watch her reaction everyone stared at both of them seeing how weird they are acting.

Then suddenly Kyoko stop rolling around with her eyes wide open and her arm hugging her legs she frozen into a ball shape position while in the

other room you can still hear the dramatic laugh of the President, it just got to Kyokos head

**What Kyoko is thinking about...**

'Famous drama, Tsuruga-san, co-star, LOVE TRIANGLE, no no no it can't be happening what am I suppose to do now I can't act when I'm in a

love triangle with Tsuruga-San it'll be too embarrassing...'

everyone started to get scared from the dark energy coming from Kyoko no one dared to call her back in Ren didn't like the way Kyoko was acting

**What Ren is thinking about...**

What if she really just think of me as a respectable colleague the way she's acting is because she feels uncomfortable me being

her co-star right then won't that mean she won't do the job then I won't be able to act closely with her...

step step step they heard someone coming along the hall way the producer/director Hikaru-san jumped out quickly to announce something,

"emmmmm I forgot to say that emm Ren and Kyoko your other co-star is Fuwa Shou"

He ran back in the room leaving Kyoko and Ren stoned to the ground Yashiro-San walk up to Ren to see how he took the news who is now

looking a bit annoyed hearing the news but Kyoko seem to be in the worsted position since she hates him and she hasn't seen him ever

since that incident on valentine's day

**[For those who don't know Fuwa Shou stole Kyoko first kiss in front of the Dark Moon cast including Tsuruga Ren watching]**

Shou came in with Shoko who has now seen Kyoko on the floor but in the corner of his eye he saw Ren and Yashiro-San they gave lightning

sparks to each other without taking there eyes of each other Kyoko got up, her apparitions finally got out

"hehe we out again this time there's a lot of evil energy about isn't there hehe what should we do that stupid Fuwa Shou here?"

Shou looked at Kyoko who looks like she would jump at him any minute now he turn back to Ren wondering why is he here

"what are you doing here anywhere? isn't it suppose to be the cast and actors only"

He look at him

"I am one of the actor that's staring in this drama"

Shou was shock to hear this Tsuruga Ren staring in the same drama as him and Kyoko, he turn his head to Shoko-San his manager in disbelief

"since he's Tsuruga Ren won't that mean he's my co-star and my rival too in this drama"

Shoko looked at him and smiled she started to walked to Yashiro-San and whisper to herself

"well he's your rival in showbiz and your love life anyway"

Shou turn around

"what did you say?"

she smiled

"nothing nothing"

She walk to Yashiro-San And Ren to greet them mean while Kyoko angel self seems to be trying to fight off her apparitions

"now Kyoko this is about the drama not about what he did to you, this is your job being a actor this job would really help you in showbiz,

you wouldn't want to blow it off now do you?"

Her apparitions jump at the angel to shut her up

"no no don't be silly she can still do the job even if she goes and attack him hehe"

She seem to be back to normal but her apparitions screaming because they want to get back outside again but she's

still isn't happy the President came out to break to tension between everyone

"now now come on this is about the drama recording we not here to play around it's showbiz everyone"

Hikaru-San came back out of the meeting room with everyone to set up everything and to prepare the first scene

"ok Kyoko, Ren and Shou have you guys remember the scripts yet?"

They all nod their heads

"good then get into the dressing room for your make up and out fits we going to do the first scene"

Kyoko stared at Shou then walked off, Shou look back at her thinking

"does she hate me that much, she use to always want to hug me and starts nagging but now she doesn't even want to be near me"

After the changing and the makeup they all went outside to the car so they can get to the school, they doing the first scene outside where

Hime Midori (Kyoko) meets her childhood friend Kazuma Kei (Shou) at her High school the start of a new semester, they got into the car but

Shou seating on the left side and Kyoko in the middle with Ren beside her there was tension between them again Shoko-San who's sitting at

the front look back at them seeing the atmosphere isn't too good in the car she turn to Yashiro-San who's driving the car and whisper

"what should we do about them? This isn't really good"

Yashiro-san look at the mirror seeing Ren started to have that sparkly smile again scare him he push a gear up to drive faster

he whisper back to Shoko

"lets just get there quicker Ren starting to do that smiling thing again"

Shoko turn around to see what he mean and saw him smiling sparkly on that side of the car while the other side was all dark energy they

finally got there and the scene was ready for them Hikaru-San the director got to his seat to start the scene

"ok everyone ready we going to start?"

everyone got into their position Kyoko got ready to start, she change quickly to a smile she didn't want to make a mistake while she acting

with Shou she going to proof that she can do well in showbiz

"ok everyone 3 2 1 action!"

She walk down the road to school with other students around she went up to the board to see what class she's in then some girls started

screaming beside her she turn around to see what's going on and saw Kei (Shou) walking straight to them Kei look up to where they are the

girls started screaming again

"OMG he just look at me" "no he didn't he look at me"

the girls babbled on Kei walk up to her

"Midori is that you?"

The scene went on for awhile then it was Ren turn, Ren is acting as the hottest guy in their school while Shou's character is the second

hottest, Kyo (Ren) walk through the door to the classroom in a very cool way every girl scream accept Hime they were so excited Kyoko even

through her character isn't suppose to she's getting excited too it went on for the whole day Hikaru was very happy about the scenes

"ok everybody that's a rap"

everyone walk off to clean up the place to go home Ren got change really quickly and went to wait outside Kyoko dressing room Shou just

came out and saw him waiting he didn't look happy he walk over to Kyoko dressing room too

Ren turn to see who it was their eyes connected and there was that silence again, Yashiro who was with Shoko-san

down the hall just came by and saw them they look at each other

"now what do we do? They change really quickly didn't they?"

The door creak open

"waaaaah what are you guys doing there?"

They look at each other and turn quickly in unison they shouted

"I'm taking you home!"

Ren seeing what's going on straighten up his composure, he shouldn't be acting like this especially when Kyoko's there

Shou grab Kyoko by the arm and pull hercloser to him

"I'm taking her home!"

He glared at Ren, Kyoko struggled trying to make him let go but he held strong not letting her go anywhere

"hey let go off me, I don't want you to take me home anyway let go!"

Yashiro and Shoko started to look concern the air around them didn't look too good, Ren started to look piss

he's not going to let him take

her anywhere he grab her other arm and yank him from his arm hugging her kyoko was shock as to what's going on

"I think she wound rather come with me than with you isn't that right?"

Kyoko look up at him feeling a bit weird

"what are yo..."

Ren lifted her up like a princess taking another look at Shou and walked off, mean while Yashiro was a bit

embarrass and shock by the move Ren just made walking pass them Shoko look at Shou to see if he's

alright but he didn't look alright you can see flames coming from him

"I won't let you get your way next Tsuruga Ren"

Ren and Kyoko got to the car park area, Kyoko was bright red blushing in Ren arms she never thought he would do something like

"emm Tsuruga-San you can put me down you if you want to"

He look at her seeing her blushing he stop but remember what Shou did to her (the kiss) he carried on walking

"we almost there so might as well keep on going"

It got Kyoko hope up when he pause but she was kind of getting overwhelm by the sparkly smile of his.

He put her down to let her in the car and they drove off Kyoko took a peak at Tsuruga-San to see if

he's alright it seems he back to normal hut the silence is getting to Kyoko, he stop the car where he usual d

oes to send her off she got out the car and went around to his window to say her good bye/night

" well I see you tomorrow Tsuruga-san"

She pause and look him in the eye and gave a gentle and cute smile

"I was happy to be able to work with you today and for the next few

weeks or so, good night"

She walk off Ren eye wide open shock by the gentle look she did unconsciously he reach out and grab her arm,

she turned around and look at him ?

"is something matter?"

He let go shock by what he did 'silence' he look up at her staring for a few minutes

"it's nothing good night Kyoko"

Kyoko was shock maybe he was angry since his smile was glowing and also he said her given name

(first name not family name) Kyoko was happy since her day was pretty much horrible cause of Fuwa Shou

"emm good night Ren"

She turn around and walk off feeling that they have become closer than they was before

Ren drove off in the distance somewhere in there heart something has began.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sorry for taking so long for the update since I'm in secondary skl its

going to take much longer cause of my GCSE...

Thanks for Reading and also please review :B


End file.
